Existing lighting having miniature or light emitting diode (LED) technology employs rigid plastic frames to support two-dimensional shapes. These frames detract from the focus on the pattern and are bulky to store. Moreover, the frames used in current dimensional lighting are flat and therefore only support a two-dimensional ornament, thereby not providing a lighted three-dimensional user experience. This rigidity also denies flexibility in the number or quality of shapes that are available.
Existing miniature light technology furthermore has an operational life that is limited. Power load increases occur when one or more bulbs burn out and must be borne by the remaining lights until the entire circuit burns out at once, leaving a useless lighting fixture in which the problem bulb or bulbs are difficult to identify and replace. Additionally, such conventional lighting is notorious for using considerable power and generating considerable heat.
There therefore exists in the art a need for dimensional lighting that is three-dimensional, non-bulky, easy to store, flexible, and resilient to individual power outages.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.